Fight or Flight
by kayjaylew
Summary: Dark receives a warning to stay away from Daisuke, which says that if he stays, then Daisuke's life will be threatened. However, when he does leave, something even worse occurs. If he had just ignored the warning and stayed by his tamer's side, would anything have even happened to him? :Pairings are a secret:


**Hey! I'm not dead! And guess what? I was looking through all of my old documents, and lo and behold, I found this little sucker! You are looking at the first story that I have ever written. So, I decided to edit it a tidge, and I found a plot to go with it! Mark you, this story will only be three chapters, if that, and this is probably the last one to be updated irregularly, seeing as I've already been working on some stories that I'd like to publish. AS an FYI, the chapters in those stories will be much longer than my previous ones. The latest that the next chapter will be up is around late August. I don't know why, but I work harder on my fanfictions in the school year. Weird, huh? Well, without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I had owned D.N. Angel, then a disclaimer wouldn't even be here.**

* * *

**Fight or Flight**

* * *

"Ouch!" exclaimed Dark as he unsteadily stood up. His head was hurting. He took his hand and ran it through his hair, and when he brought it away, there was a crimson liquid staining his fingers. Perfect. He probably had a concussion, which would explain why he didn't know exactly where he was. Studying his surroundings, he came to the conclusion that he was in a museum. There was wreckage everywhere, which mostly consisted of ruined art and broken display cases. In any other circumstances, he probably would've been despairing over the loss, but now was clearly not the time.

"Oi, Daisuke, You alright? I think we must have had a pretty nasty fall." There was no answer. "Dai-chan?" Dark used the nickname hoping to get an annoyed response, but still there was none.

"Daisuke, are you there?"

No reply.

"Daisuke!"

Still none.

"DAISUKE!"

"I had hoped that if something had hit your head hard enough, you might be able to create some sort of intelligent conclusion, but I guess your thick skull and unhealthily large ego reflected back the damage. Well, _mental_ damage." The phantom thief spun around, and standing on a high ledge on the wall, was a figure in white, with long, blond hair, and large, white wings sprouting out of his back. "Krad," Dark muttered under his breath. "What the hell do you want Krad? What did you do to the museum? Where's Daisuke?" he angrily yelled, gesturing to the scene behind him. His counterpart smirked. "Honestly Dark, what did I do to the museum? That should be an easy enough answer. We do this nearly every time we meet, do we not? Although, I would be lying if I said that this was _all_ of my work. I believe that you yourself created most of the damage that you see here." He brushed aside the last question.

"Don't pull that crap on me! You know as well as I that I would never destroy this much art! _Where is my partner?_" Krad sighed and pulled out a feather, slashing it through the air. The thief jumped out of the line of fire, waiting for a small impact, but strangely, it never came. He looked back up at his homicidal other self, in slight confusion, but that emotion was shoved aside and forgotten when he spotted a familiar red head in the grasp of Krad. He was clearly unconscious, head hanging low, and he was only supported by magical chains. "Daisuke!" Dark yelled frantically. With immediately transformed into large black wings, and the purple haired teen shot into the air, towards his tamer, but Krad pulled out another white feather, and held it warningly at the smaller boy's neck. "I wouldn't make any unwise decisions, Dark. I'm not sure how much more the little Niwa could take." The phantom thief clenched his fists. "What did you do to him?"

"Honestly, Black Wings, how do you come up with these ridiculous conclusions? I did nothing to the boy, I merely saw him laying unconscious and the ground and picked him up."

"Liar!"

"In fact, if I'm not mistaken, I believe that it was you who caused him harm, along with the museum, not me."

Dark clenched his fists. "Stop saying that I hurt him! It isn't my fault Krad!" Krad started to laugh. "Do I detect a hint of urgency in that claim of yours? Fine, then. I'll prove it to you." The blond relinquished the magical support that was lifting Daisuke, and the small tamer crumpled to the ground, hitting his head, it seemed, very hard. "Dai! Be more careful, dammit Krad!" The blond glared at Dark, and lifted Daisuke by the back of his shirt. His face was exposed, and the frantic thief could see a large stream of blood flowing from a new gash on his forehead. He winced, wondering what Krad was about to show him.

The white winged man grasped the front of the young tamer's shirt, and with his back hand, he tore away a large section from his back. He then carelessly spun Daisuke around, so that his back was facing Dark. Dark gasped. On Daisuke's back, were two fairly small red wings. One seemed severely damaged, while the other was haphazardly folded up against his back. Krad snarled and dropped Daisuke once more. Daisuke's wings fell against his back awkwardly, so the poor boy looked especially helpless, even compared to before. With his foot, Krad – none to gently – nudged Daisuke away from him. "You see Dark? By separating from the Niwa, you bestowed on him our curse. Congratulations! You finally have your own body!" Dark's eyes widened dramatically. "I, but – how?! How did... this... happen?! I didn't do anything!"

Krad rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Black Wings, at least _try_ to act intelligent. It was simple. You took everyone that he cherished away from him. Just think: by your dramatic ways, his friend, the reporter, became fascinated with you, and obsessed in finding ways to capture you on film, even if it meant putting you before the little Niwa. Two, the Niwa mother. You became so important to her, that she even had a son, not out of her maternal instinct, but only so she could be _your_ mother. Unfortunately, this caused the small boy to be required to train every day of his life, for your sake. Finally, you not only took one, but _two_ of his sacred maidens away. Although Satoshi-sama did help me with a few of these answers, the result is the same. You have taken everything away from him, including his own body, as of tonight.

Dark stood there, not moving a muscle, and completely silent. Krad allowed a gloating smile to appear on his face. "Well, any more idiotic questions?" Silence for a few more moments, and then Daisuke groaned, and opened his eyes. Krad snarled. "Honestly, this boy has been too - !" He suddenly dropped to the ground and clutched his head. "Not now Satoshi – sama! Of all times..." That was when Satoshi took back control over his body. He frantically knelt down and checked the redhead for a pulse, and upon finding one, he sighed in relief. His face, however, quickly morphed into sadness. He turned to the thief. "Dark, you should leave in a few moments. Bring Niwa home. When you accomplished that, leave for good if you value him at all." Snapping out of his small stupor, he looked at the young commander. "What are you getting at?" Satoshi sighed wearily. "You have his body for good. He is now what you once were, minus the origin. The more he sees you, the more physically painful it will be for him. Your magic will be too much for him to handle. You might want to prepare you goodbye, because if you continue seeing him, he will be stuck in your realm, except he will be in solitude, unlike how you were. He will never be able to leave."

* * *

**So? What did you think? Worthy enough to continue? Well, screw it, because I probably will anyways. Make sure you review, or the next chapter won't be any good. I'm serious.**


End file.
